Club Penguin Fan Universe:ICA1
Image contests are in the rage right now. Before I introduce the image contest, I would like to describe all the image contests so far. *The first image contest by Bugzy was between ZK and Speeddasher. They are both the best artists on the wiki, but Speed forefited sadly. :( *Following that, Explorer, his excellency, has held another image contest between ZK, Ben Hun and Austin. Its not that interesting to me. *Swiss Ninja has held an image contest of his own, although the first round seems to be a bit too hard. Now, lets begin... IMAGE CONTEST by ALEX --REDRAW THE FIRSTS I intended to use 'Redraw the originals', but I really dislike the use of 'originals' in the contest name. So, anyone could participate in this contest. They don't have to sign up, just submit their entry during the first round. All users who had competed in the first round would automatically be part of the game. Now, the images that you will draw would date back to articles that was written in 2008. It could range from characters to maps, from buildings to monuments and from jewels to whatnot. Its that simple. However, add some originality into your drawings and you may get a higher chance of winning! The user with the best drawing of that subject would of course win that round. The user who wins the most rounds, well, recieves a template. Lets start now! =Round One: Gary the Gadget Guy= Yeah. Its that simple. Try making your own variation of Gary. Add some accessories onto him, and remember to put him in a setting he would most frequently be found in, like the Sports Shop or the Gadget Room or the EPF HQ or the...you decide. You could still add your entries until Monday. Voting closes on Friday. Kwiksilver G.png|Amigopen GaryDrawingContest.png|Gary the Gaget Dude GaryContestEntry.png|WikiBlueDude N/A|If all these slots are filled, and you wanna join too, just add a picture and write your name in the caption. Amigopen (6) *Amigopen gets my vote because not only does it look good, but he added an original twist to G. Great job. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *G looks quite cool in this variation, and fits nicely with Kwik's clothing. Gary the Gaget Dude's is also cool because he managed to draw a picture, and I liked the moustache there (looks like G is old, LOL). For WikiBlueDude, I liked the variation of colors used in Gary. Everyone has done a great job! *It's the super epic spawn of Kwiksilver and G! Wow! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 21:36, July 4, 2010 (UTC) * Lol, G-Silver. A distant relative? Nevertheless, Amigopen gets my vote because of the great look. WBD, your picture is quite, quite brilliant but the G-Silver idea just blew me away. GGD, to tell you the truth, I don't think your picture is good enough. It needs to be cut to size.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 04:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) * Looks awesome :D Tails6000 05:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *Even though I dont usually like his pictures,this one is the best out of the 3.--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Gary the Gaget Dude (0) WikiBlueDude (0) Comments *isn't the round now finished? -- umm, im the creator of amigopen's world and i love you 08:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, isn't it over? When is the next round coming? --WikiBlueDude (Mechanical soup? No! I HATE mechanical soup!) Click for my blog! 16:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) WINNER Amigopen, the user, has won the first round! On to the next! =Round 2: Club Penguin's MAP!= A test on whether you could draw a map. Simply draw a map, and include these: *The Town *The Plaza (without The Stage) *The Dock *Trees surrounding the remainder of the island. *A compass *The Iceberg I want it to be set before the 'boom of CP' and after the founding of the Club. Its gonna be easy, but who could draw the best? You could use an image on the wiki for the island of CP and the Iceberg, but everything else must be self-drawn. File:Amigopentry.png|Amigopen File:Garythegadgentry.png|GGD File:ClubPenguinMapContestEntry.png|WBD The winner is: Amigopen GGD WBD